Spellgear
by Mario Robert
Summary: Misaki todoachi,a student on tokugashi academy,he always involved in gang fight and street fighting,eventually he become so famous among the teacher and the other student at his school as delinquent,but despite all of that,he has secret,a really big secret,that he actually secretly taking a liking to one of girl on his class


*cip cip cip the noise of the bird as they flying above the now afternoon tengu city,the scene are moving though the crowd of people that walking around the city and its surrounding

*The scene then move to a certain house in the middle of the tengu city

Wa!!!!! I am late! I am late!!!! *As a yell of a certain teenage boy is heard though the shaking house

*Tap"! The noise of the teenage boy rushing his way going down the stairway

Mom : ara ? Good afternoon,todoachi

Todoachi : is that the first thing you need to say,mom!? Why you not waking me up!?

*The scene showing a certain letter under her name : haruka misaki,misaki todoachi mother*

*The scene move again to the dinning table where a short girl with messy hair with full junior high school uniform is sitting while eating her bread*

Little girl : she already did,but you didnt even awake *as she talk while chewing her bread*

*The scene showing a certain letter under her name : misaki ling,misaki todoachi little sister*

Ling : knowing onii chan,you must be stay all night playing game arent you ?

Todoachi : of course! The new m* h* is just released and everyone on the school are hype all over it! I cant let myself get bested by anyone else!

*As he say as he trying to find where his bread is*

Todoachi : are ? Where is my bread ?

Ling : i eat it,onii chan

Todoachi : you what!?

Ling : you wake up late so i am afraid that you will go without eating it,so i eating it in your stead

Todoachi : just admit that you want my portion didnt you!? Didnt you!?

Haruka : todoachi,are you sure you want to stay here any longer ? You going to late you know

Todoachi : oh yeah!? I am forgot! *He running and grab his bag as he running outside* i am going!

Haruka and ling : have a safe walk

*The scene is where todoachi making his way running though the silent hill path where the sakura petal are blossoming

#Misaki Todoachi Point of View

Todoachi : (my name is misaki todoachi,i am a 2nd year student at tokugashi high school)

Todoachi : (everyday i running across this tall hill to go to my school,and just like usual,i am running late again,man why they need to make us attend school at the first thing in the morning anyway ? Not like we all can wake up early as the other does! They need to be a lot more considering people like me!)

*As todoachi narrator continue,he is greeting almost every single shop clerk,his neighbor,people on the street,riding a train and pass the gate teacher without they noticing

Todoachi : (yeah! Thats way easy! I am glad its that old teacher again who do the gate duty! It was super easy ti pass though him without his notice! Now its time to-)

*Before he finish his sentence he suddenly surrounded by a group of delinquent student

Delinquent : hey..todoachi..

Todoachi : hm ? *Looking at all of them

Delinquent : you got some guts showing your face around again..

Delinquent 1 : you havent forget what you did to us last time didnt you ?

Todoachi : you guys are..

Delinquent 2 : thats right..it us...

Delinquent 3 : the gang that rule this very school!

Todochi : eito...who are you guys again ?

... *Suddenly everything goes silent and all of the gang fell comedically* *bruak!

Delinquent : the dark scorpion! Remember!?

Delinquent 1 : you the one who suddenly intterupt us when we taking money from that 4 eyes boy!

Todoachi : ah..i remember now..you guys are those people who get his butt got kicked by ataru and me didnt you ?

Todoachi : talk about lame,and ? What do you want from me ?

Delinquent : this time we brought all of our gang together to finish you off!

Delinquent 1 : dont think this time we will lose just like the last time!

Todoachi : sigh..just because you guys gang up on me doesnt mean you guys can beat me

Delinquent : we see soon enough! Get him!

*The whole gang instantly rush to him and the scene are moving above

*Scene skip at teacher office where todoachi is

Teacher : todoachi-kun! How many times we need to tell you!? Not only you late on your class you also caught yourself in a fight!

Todoachi : thats why..i said,it wasnt me who started it,they just appear to me like that and attack me, I just giving them what they want

Teacher : what do you think this place is hah!? This is a school! Not a fighting street! Now get yourself to your class this instant!

Todoachi : fine fine...

*The scene skip once again to where its on break time

Todoachi : *sigh*

*Screen where todoachi is surrounded by 2 people*

*Screen to glasses boy with yellow hair sit next to him

Ataru : hey todoachi,you got caught up in trouble again ?

Todoachi : yeah,and like usual,they never intent to hear my explanation and just put what they think of me

Ataru : you know its your own mistake right ? Everytime there news about fight,you always in there

The scene showing a certain letter under his name : ataru adachi*

Todoachi : what can i do ? Cmon now you know i just can't stay still when people asking me for a fight

*Screen the move next to him where another teenage boy with glasses amd white hair reading a book

Todoachi : hey vayne! What are ya reading ? Cmon now! Join us talking!

Vayne : hm ? Its just your usual fight right ? It got nothing to do with me

The scene showing a certain letter under his name : vayne qrisveil*

Todoachi : teme.. you didnt change at all since we were a child,that ignorant attitude of yours

Vayne : ignorant is a bliss sometimes after all..

Ataru : hey todoachi,how many level you raise already within these 3 days?

Todoachi : 60! And i also killed that behemoth already!

Ataru : 60 you say!?

Todoachi : yeah! I also has made all the necessary gear already for fighting the next stage!

Ataru : you..dont tell me you staying all night just for that

Todoachi : isnt that obvious!? I am number one! I won't lose either it on the real world nor game!

Vayne : if you really have such spirit why not using it to raise your grade ?

Todoachi : t-thats..

Vayne : also,its only 2 more week before the exam,you better start studying now

Todoachi : what exam!? I didn't hear anything about it!?

Vayne : you sleeping on the class all the whole time after all

Todoachi : dammit! And i havent study anything yet! Teach me,vayne!

Todoachi : also! Let me borrow your note!

Vayne : i cant,i need them to study too..

Todoachi : aw cmon! My grade are on the stake here!

*Srag! Suddenly the class door is opened and everyone attention is focused on the door

*The scene suddenly grew sparkling as a certain long purple hair girl walking in the classroom

*Every single boy in the room is lost of word as the long purple hair girl is walking to her chair

Student male : hey..its tohka-chan da..

Student male 1 : she always so beauty..

Tohka : *return to her seat and open her book*

Todoachi : *blushing and charmed by tohka apperance*

Tohka : *notice todoachi looking at him and smile to him*

Todoachi : !? *Look away and hid his face*

Ataru : hey todoachi..hello ? Todoachi!

Todoachi : eh !? Wh-whoat !?

Ataru : damn you..daydreaming in mid of day

Todoachi : i-i cant help it right!? I-its tohka-chan after all! *Blushing badly as he look away*

Ataru : geez..i really cant understand any of you guys...what so charming about tohka-san anyway ?

Todoachi : hah ?

Ataru : the ideal woman is those small woman with barely minimum breast size! And when they exposed naked right before the the man she like,she suddenly goes blushing and saying "h-h-hentai!" Thats right! Loli is the man utopia! FLAT IS JUSTICE! LOLI IS JUSTICE!

Todoachi : HELLO POLICE!? THERE A SEXUAL OFFENSE LOLICON HERE! CAN YOU COME IMMEDIATELY AND ARREST HIM!? *GRAB HIS PHONE AND CALLING POLICE RIGHT AWAY

*Screen skip when the bell rang and the school are over at noon

Todoachi : *walking on the street* sigh..i need to start studying now to catch up with the lesson i skip- *duar! Before he even able to finish his sentence, Suddenly a giant explosion noise heard loudly*

Todoachi : what the..!? *Todoachi instantly making his way to where he heard the explosion is while hiding behind a wall to take a peek of whats going on

*Screen then move along toward to what todoachi saw is and he find himself seeing a group of people,some float at mid air,and some are on the ground

Todoachi : (w-what the!? Whats going on here!?)

Mysterious man figure with glasses : surrender now,princess.. you are surrounded

*The scene then move to a certain girl in a shining purple armor that facing againts them*

Tohka : ...

Todoachi : (that figure..!? Tohka-chan!? W-what is she doing here!? And why she looked like that!?)

Tohka : never..i have no slighest intention to go back,at least not with you guys! *Sring! Raise her giant astral sword and unleash a single slash that instantly blewing away the whole front enemy before her*

*Duar!!!!!

Mysterious troop : *screaming as they got defeated in an instance*

Mysterious man figure with glasses : then you leave me no choice... Get her!

*In an instant,the whole rest of the mysterious troop are advancing toward her

Tohka : *weild her sword once again and blast them all away* *bwosh! Duar!*

Todoachi : (w-what the hell!? W-whats going on here!? Why tohka is fighting them!? And more like..who are they!? And whats with those people they carry!?)

*Duar! Suddenly a miss attack from one of the mysterious troop hit the place todoachi is hiding and blown him away

Todoachi : g-guakh!? *Screaming in pain as he blown away by the impact*

Tohka and mysterious man figure with glasses : !? *Shocked

Todoachi : k-kuh..

Tohka : a person..!?

Mysterious man figure with glasses : i dont think there will be a witnesses out of place like this...kill him! We cant let any witness alive!

Tohka : !?

Mysterious troop : yes sir!

*In an instant the whole troop now is focused to todoachi and make their way closer to him

Tohka : *charge as fast as she can before injured todoachi and stand before him trying to protect him*

Mysterious troop : *attack them by unleashing their magical attack toward them* *crink! Bwosh!!

Tohka : *push her hand forward creating a invisible barrier and protect them from their attack

*Duar!!!!

Tohka : ugh..!

Mysterious troop : *kept shooting them with their magic while tohka kept protecting todoachi with her barrier*

Tohka : (ugh..! I cant kept on holding them like this..! I...!)

Mysterious figure with glasses : kept in going! Push her to corner!

Tohka : (since it come to this,i got no choice..!) *Sring! Cut her sword at mid air behind her where a slice of dimension appear at the mid of air*

Mysterious figure with glasses : !? (Thats..)

Tohka : *kept her shield up and she try to brought wounded todoachi with her*

Mysterious man figure with glasses : (trying to escape..?) *Ckrek get his gun ready and reload it*

Tohka : *carry todoachi with her by using her magic to make his body floating and make her way toward the portal she create*

Mysterious man figure with glasses : *aim his gun forward* pierce them.. gurando93! *Crink! Within his body a circuit like object glowing and it kept moving from his hand to his gun and shoot!* *Dor!

*The bullet kept going forward and Pierce the barrier easly and hit tohka

Tohka : kuh ugh!? *Right after the bullet pierce her,it push her body and todoachi body thrown away into the portal and it swallow them* *syut! Wosh!*

*The portal that swallow them then disappear and unleashing a strong wind blewing away everything around it*bwosh!!!*

Mysterious troop : guh guakh!? *Cover themself from the impact as the portal closing*

*Ssss the smoke as the result of the impact cover the screen

Mysterious man figure with glasses : ... *Fix his glasses* they escape huh... *Put his gun back to his waist*

Mysterious troop : leader! Are you ok!?

Mysterious man figure with glasses : yes, immediately deploy transfer,we need to catching up with the princess,it be bad if we lost track of her again

Mysterious troop : yes sir!

*Jleg"! The troop immediately scatter and the mystrious man figure with glasses then looking toward where tohka and todoachi escape then walking away too from the scene*

*END OF EPILOGUE*


End file.
